1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink that creates unique luster.
2. Related Art
In the related art, printing apparatuses produce printouts by recording inks on media such as sheets. Color values of the printouts produced using inks of related art containing pigments and the like do not greatly change in accordance with observation angle. Accordingly, the colorimetric values at a standard observation angle are used as those of the printouts and various types of processing are performed on the basis of the values. For example, refer to JP-T-2007-511175, Japanese Patent No. 4388554, and JP-T-2007-516663.
Printing apparatuses have been provided that use inks causing printouts to have unique luster such as metallic luster. Such inks contain a metal such as aluminum and the color values and reflection intensity of the inks change in accordance with the observation angle. For example, the color values of a printout observed at a certain observation angle differ from those of the printout observed at another observation angle. The difference, thus, may create a problem in the various types of processing.